Beware the British Demigods, they will not be kind
by SpikeyGirl
Summary: Not all demigods are from America, some travel further than others to reach Camp Half-Blood. Very few succeed in their journey. Three demigod teenagers are ready to defy that. Three is a magically powerful number anyway. Camp Half-Blood could do with a dry sense of humour anyway.
1. How Nick almost got eaten by a spider

Yes, I have a new story, mostly because I have a new idea. Recently, I found a gap in my life where I had no internet so I got a book to read.

This book just so happened to be The Son of Neptune. I haven't read the others in a while and I don't have Mark of Athena yet. But anyway, I decided I wanted my own take.

So, Brief outline: Three British Demigods of minor or lesser known Gods are sent over to America following the end of The Last Olympian. Set from their separate points of view for the moment.

(Title may change)

Chapter 1

_Nick_

Nick Hurst would have been quite content to read his book for the entire flight. He probably would have managed it had there not been some disturbance three rows back. Some girl was yelling at the parents of a kid apparently kicking the back of her chair. He could hear the kicking from his seat as the kid started kicking harder in response to the girls yelling. Most people were ignoring the scene, either sleeping or engrossed in something else. In fact no one else was paying attention. Except one girl with glasses who was twitching, she was sat in the central section, aisle seat just behind the row the kicking child was on.

He crawled up to kneel on his chair and watch instead of watching through the reflection of someone's glasses. It was now with a more direct view he could see the kid didn't seem right. Of all the places it had to be on an aeroplane. He glanced at the girl with glasses who had stopped twitching and was studying him intently.

For a few seconds his eyesight went fuzzy and a glowing overlay appeared on the girl, instead of the casual clothes she was wearing it looks like some sort of Greek armour. He only vaguely recognised it from his mother's mild obsession with the ancient Greeks. He looked back to the kicking child only to freeze, that wasn't a child. That was a very ugly baby with wings.

This wasn't good. He had been warned he might see strange things by his mother, especially in this fuzzy mode. His mum had said it was a gift. He had never figured out how hallucinations were a gift but had always acted like they weren't making him seem crazy.

The ugly cupid thing started shifting, sharp teeth growing along with claws. Red eyes looked at him briefly, locking his gaze. Suddenly it looked to the glasses girl. The girl glared at the baby thing and it hissed when she stuck her tongue out. It made to lunge across the aisle at her but a small glint darted between them and the most unearthly screech sent Nick trying desperately to block it out as he slid back into his seat.

The noise finally stopped and Nick ventured up again to look, the cupid baby thing has what looked like a bronze straightened paperclip sticking out of its eye.

_Jenny_

Jenny Lancaster knew she wasn't fully human. Her dad had always refused to comment but Jenny knew. She often knew things she shouldn't, things that no one else thought of, and things that weren't supposed to exist. Like now, there were two other people who were being disturbed by something that other passengers were completely ignoring. The girl nearby was directly being annoyed, the cherub like creature was kicking the back of her seat. The other guy just seemed curious as to what was going on, she couldn't blame him, the noise was distracting.

She watched the guy clamber up to look over the back of his seat, in the corner of her eye she was still watching the ugly thing getting more vicious, it's teeth subtly growing. She quietly snorted in amusement. This only attracted its attention and it turned to her, she looked back and fixed it with a glare as her hand moved to straighten out the paperclip she had been using as a bookmark. It was a kind of pretty one she'd found in her dad's office, a nice bronze instead of steel grey. She saw the baby tensing ready to let loose and flicked her hand. The paperclip seemed no more than just a slight glint in the air before piercing the ugly cherubs eye.

_Eve_

Eve Knight wanted to throttle the child inhabiting the seat behind her. She wanted to drop kick it out of the airplane. She tried to calm down, taking some of her anger management counsellor's advice, 'take deep breaths until she felt peace'. She'd never managed to find peace but she'd pretended enough times to fake it.

It wasn't working, with each breath she took the kicking got harder. She got up her seat to face the thing and let loose with her words. Yelling felt better than taking deep breaths anyway. She barely stopped in her tirade when the child started looking less like a child and more like a freaky thing. It didn't matter to her, she'd seen stranger things. She kind of wished she'd got her sword with her but apparently she wasn't allowed offensive weapons in her hand luggage. She was itching to gut the thing and see if it's insides were even vaguely human.

Out of the corner of her vision she saw movement and pushed back on her chair, wanting to keep well clear of whatever it was. Seconds later any noise was drowned out by the most annoying sound since the vuvuzela trend. This carried on for a full minute before the ugly cherub burst into a small cloud of shiny dust. Left on the seat was one of its sharp teeth The glint of paperclip by it. Eve swiped both quickly before returning to sit in her seat properly. She knew the tooth wasn't her spoils but the seatbelt on sign had lit up as the airplane approached JFK international Airport. It wasn't her spoil of war to keep so she would return it when they landed along with the bit of bronze coloured metal.

_Nick_

Nick kicked his bag in frustration and the sixth taxi he tried to get drove off. Even if they didn't have someone in there they just left. He snatched up has bag and stalked over to the bus station, looking at the times to get him to when his mother had told him to head towards. As he walked, grumbling about how stupid America was, he collided with someone trying to read a piece of paper. He took a few steps back to regain his balance and realise it was the glasses girl from his flight. The girl looked at him and then back to her paper. She offered it to him.

"Can you read this?" she inquired. Nick took one look and shook his head as the letters started rearranging themselves in front of his eyes. "That's good." Nick frowned, how was that good? He nervously ran a hand through his dark locks, pushing them out of his face. "I'm Jenny. I need to go where you're going."

_Jenny_

Jenny was still puzzling over the tooth that had been trust into her hand by the girl from the plane as she left the airport. A backpack rested low on her back bumping her as she walked. She'd twisted the paperclip into a hair grip that kept her short hair from blowing in front of her glasses. Outside the terminal she fished out the note her dad had given her, it appeared he had forgotten she was dyslexic and there was no easy way to decipher it otherwise.

As she glared at it she felt something push her, almost sending her sprawling forward. She wobbled a bit before managing to stand properly and looked at who had knocked into her. Interestingly enough it was the boy from earlier who had watched the incident on the plane. He was like her, so there was a good chance he was going where she was. Now she just had to make sure.

_Eve_

Eve was waiting for her bus, it was growing dark and she held no hope for getting to her destination before it was fully dark. It wasn't that the dark scared her, in fact she loved the dark, she loved what it represented. Absence of life. But that in itself was always worrying, her counsellor had lectured her to no end on appropriate thoughts and how she wasn't normal for thinking like she did. It was bad enough she was dyslexic, but with a morbid personality too. Well, she was popular with shrinks.

The bus arriving drew her out of her thoughts and she waited in line to get on. She didn't want to go by bus but she had been told it was the easiest way. For her it was also the most annoying, so many people crammed into a small metal case. She managed to scare people away from sitting next to her, some opting to stand instead of be near her. Her personal space mostly remained intact.

Just as the bus was about to close its doors, two teenagers dashed in panting slightly. They quickly paid their fair and scanned the bus, initially they had seen people standing and figured they would have to as well but there was a girl, who both teens remembered from the flight, sitting on her own. They ambled down, stumbling slightly as the bus started moving and squeezed onto the small seat beside the girl. Eve pointedly ignored them, staring out of the window and trying to inch away. Nick and Jenny didn't try to push their luck and talk to her. Jenny knew she was also heading the same way, they could try to talk to her when they got off at their stop. She hadn't thanked the girl for the tooth and her paperclip back and so she felt rude.

There was only a single lamppost that marked their stop in the dark. The sun had long since faded. Eve hated the fact the two other teens were getting off at her stop, they would probably try to talk to her and relate to her.

There were no buildings nearby, only forest. Eve relished the thought of exploring it in the dark.

"We're safer in trios." Eve turned and saw the girl looking at her pointedly.

"So find another kid." She didn't want any followers, never mind they might not even be going in the same direction. There was a sinking feeling in her gut that said they were. Without another look at the duo she marched off into the forest not caring if they followed, she wouldn't be able to stop them.

As she hiked, Eve was getting the feeling she was being watched, and she didn't think it meant by the two chattering a fair distance behind her.

An arrow thudded into the trunk of a tree where her head had seconds before been. A small volley pierced through the gaps in trees towards her. It took some instinctual ducking and weaving to avoid most of them, a few skimming her and slicing clothes and skin. She took a few steps back to try to see who had shot but found herself quickly stuck to something. Twisting around told her she was stuck in a souped up spider web. Fantastic.

The chattering from the kids got louder as Eve tried to think up ways to free herself. From the shadows across where the arrows had come a figure stepped out. A female figure with eight spider legs and a bow. Arachne, Eve's mind supplied for her before she'd even tried to figure out what it was. Pulling at her arms she writhed around, trying to escape, or at least find a weakness, but they were stuck fast. She hoped when the others got to this part the arachne would turn her focus to them and she could work on freeing herself.

The two finally came into view, no care about stealth or that there might be a danger to them. Well, the guy did, the girl had glanced around almost wildly before focusing on the arachne. She tugged the boys arm and subtly pointed out the eight legged creature.

_Nick_

To his credit Nick didn't panic when the glowing green eyes of the arachne focused on him, it smiled and started walking towards where he and Jenny were standing. He started walking pulling Jenny along with him, only to push her way when the arachne changed course to follow him. He only slightly panicked when he was still its target. His eyes met that of the arachne and the creature slowed, its alertness fading. He quickly looked away, the glowing creeped him out. This had the unfortunate effect of allowing the creature to become more alert.

The arachne was a bit too close for his liking a Nick stumbled around trying to escape it. Eight legs were faster and more nimble than his two. He though he was doomed when he managed to walk into a low hanging branch, hidden in the shadows of the forest. As he looked the glowing eyes of the arachne became all he could focus on. He saw it falter and avoid his eyes, pinning his arm to the ground with a leg.

He almost cried out from the pain, it was like thousands of tiny hooks digging into his skin along with the pressure from the creatures weight. A human hand reached down at him and closed around his throat. His eyes fluttered closed, not wanting the glowing green orbs to be his last sight.

End Chapter 1

More will get explained in the next chapter. You don't get it all at once.


	2. Camp? More like a summer holiday

Don't expect daily updates. I don't even do that for my main story and that's my precious child. But while I have a holiday I will do my best to update semi-regularly._  
_

Chapter 2_  
_

_Nick_

It was quite suddenly the pressure of the hand and spider leg disappeared from Nick, the hooks still grabbed painfully at his skin but he could just about feel them retracting as his arm started going numb. Nick honestly thought he had died. Something poked his side and he cracked open an eye. Jenny was poking him with her boot. A bit further away the other girl was wiping an iron sword against a patch of moss. Experimentally he twitched his limbs, her arm still wouldn't move but the rest of it was fine.

"Is loser child still alive?" the girl with the sword half sneered.

"Mostly." Jenny said crouching down for a closer look. She grimaced a bit at the sight of his arm, ripping his sleeve away to see it properly. "Or not" she mumbled, Nick wondered if she meant for him to hear that. It was not a good thing to hear.

"Is it that bad?" Nick asked trying to look at it. Jenny pushed him down and reached into her bag and took out a ziplock bag of green plant matter. "Is that weed?"

Jenny sighed, as if she could get weed through airport security. It hadn't even been noticed though. She nicked her finger with the misshapen paperclip and picked out a sprig of the green plant and smeared her blood over it.

"Great mother Hecate, bless this Echinacea with your power as it is done," Jenny muttered. The plant flashed and the blood was absorbed. She placed it over Nick's bleeding arm where black fluid, poison from the arachne, started being absorbed. The feeling slowly returned to Nick's arm.

The second blood started being absorbed Jenny pulled the plant of and burnt it with another prayer to Hecate, thanking the goddess. Naturally Nick was confused, he had just been healed by a plant his new friend carried around. The other girl carried a sword. There had been a spider thing trying to kill him.

None of this had ever happened in England.

_Eve_

It felt good to be holding her sword again. Seeing blood on it from her kill just made her happier. She slid the sword from the arachne's back and watched it crumple, turning into dust as it fell. There was a nice clean patch of moss nearby, as much as she liked seeing evidence of her kill it wasn't good for the sword to be left dirty.

A glance over to the boy got her wondering if he was dead, he hadn't moved. The girl was kicking him a bit to see and eventually declared him alive. She ignored what the girl was doing, instead she finished pulling off bits of spider web from herself.

When she had been trapped in the web she'd tried to pull herself free, the web had been too strong and too sticky, it seemed to be growing to restrain herself more. But then it blood from a cut dribbled onto a tendril of web and it turned black, rapidly decaying until it disintegrated.

Seeing that she had her goal was to get as much of her blood on the web to make more of it fall away. It was a good thing the boy had been there as a distraction. She had finally pulled free, feeling a lot stronger, and drew her sword from the holdall by her feet. Still letting the boy be a distraction, she ran at the arachne and plunged her sword into its back, relishing the way it cut through the monster.

She looked back over to the duo, the boy was sitting up now, his arm was still covered in blood but there was none of the black stuff that had been there. On the forest floor by the boy was her spoil of war, a fragment of the spiders hard shell was all that remained of the arachne. She picked it up, the others accepting that it was hers by right.

"Coming losers?" Eve said, trying to make it sound less like an insult than it was.

_Jenny_

It felt better walking as part of a trio. The balance felt right. Jenny was glad the girl had joined, Nick didn't seem like much of a fighter and she felt a bit drained after the healing. She hadn't intended on doing that, but she knew poison when she saw it. The black spreading in Nicks veins had made her decision for her.

She wasn't sure why she had called upon Hecate, Apollo was the god of medicine, but she had somehow known she would get the help she needed from Hecate. She pushed it form her mind as they continued their journey. She made it her goal to get to their destination without having to use something for support.

_Eve_

A rustling up a head made Eve pull her sword from the straps on her bag. She didn't want to be surprised again. She felt hyper alert as the noise got closer. The other two had dropped back a bit, she wasn't sure if that was to give her space or if they just didn't want to be the first target.

A boy stepped towards them, not from where the noise had been coming from and so startling the small group. Eve held her sword up in a starting position. The newcomer wasn't wielding any weapon but an iron sword, similar to Eve's own, was at his hip ready. His dark eyes held no intent to harm. His gaze swept over the group with a knowing look. His eyes stopped at Eve's sword and a flicker of confusion crossed his face.

"Looking for camp?" the guy asked. The girl next to Eve nodded. "I hope you don't expect fanfares or even a vaguely warm welcome."

Well that was at least a nice gesture. Warning them they were unlikely to make friends or be at all liked.

"I'll take you as far as the camp boundaries," the guy offered. Eve looked suspiciously at the guy, he could be leading them into a trap, but something was telling her to trust him and that lovely gut feeling had never failed her yet. "Keep your sword out," he warned.

_Nick_

Nick had no idea why they were actually following this guy. Both girls had agreed and he didn't want to be left behind. He ran a hand through hair, trying to keep his nerves down. His arm felt weird still, Jenny had said it would take a while to fully recover. He could feel the tiny scabs from the hooks, it looked like someone had thrown a metal chestnut at him.

To try to distract himself he studies the guy they were apparently trusting. He looked the same age as the rest of the group, so barely a teenager. His hair was black and messy and his pale skin held a hint of olive. His clothes seemed to be decades out of fashion.

Had this been any other situation Nick would have wondered why a kid that young was wandering around a forest with at least one homicidal creature roaming it. But considering he was with two girls of the same age and half the group had swords it was not as bad. As he looked, his vision went fuzzy again, Jenny was back in her Greek style armour, matching what the other girls overlay seemed to be. The new guy just had a black aura. Through the trees was a bright glow, almost blinding. He wondered if that was the destination. He shook his head to clear out the fuzz, it would give him a headache if it stayed on too long and the glow was hurting his eyes.

It wasn't long before the guy they were following stopped. Nick was grateful, he just wanted to find a place to nap and for a while just pretend nothing weird had happened.

"This is where I leave you. Chiron will find you soon enough." With that said the boy melted into the shadows. Nick was sure the kid had actually disappeared, not just hidden in the plentiful shadows.

In a rare moment of impulsivity Nick marched through the two girls and into the camp. The world shifted before his eyes and a camp appeared before his eyes. Wooden cabin were in a cluster to one side at the bottom of the small valley, what looked like a training area was just opposite, and in the middle was a larger cabin with a fire nearby.

_Eve_

"I was expecting tents and stuff, like proper camp, not this pansy stuff. This is a summer holiday place, not camp." Eve grumbled as they trekked down the hill towards the fire, there were people around it so that was probably the best place to head.

"You'd think with that monster out there they would have someone guarding this place" the boy mused to her side.

"Maybe its magical dumbass." Eve countered. The boy looked like he was about to respond but stopped, probably remembering how he had been healed.

_Nick_

Up ahead a figure left the fire and approached them. Nick figured he must be hallucinating when he saw four horse legs. He mentally scolded himself, after the day's events he should approach things with an open mind.

"I am Chiron, you must be new campers. Welcome, join us by the fire." The three children followed him. At the fire they had everyone's attention. "We have three new demigods to welcome to camp. Until they are claimed they will be staying in the blank cabin with the others, please make them feel welcome." Chiron turned to them, "I believe introductions should be made?"

"I am Eve Knight," sword girl declared, stepping forward. Immediatly the campers started murmuring. Nick could pick out a few words. One stuck out clear as day. 'Limey'. This didn't seem to sit well with sword girl Eve and the camper who had said it found himself with her sword at his throat. Another set of muttering spread through the campers, 'Ares' getting mentioned a lot.

"Please remove your sword, campers aren't allowed weapons outside the training area or quests." Chiron informed her, pushing the sword away from the camper. Nick groaned, weapons meant training with them, and that meant effort and dedication and less sleeping.

"Please teach your campers better manners," Eve muttered. Nick wondered what the reception would be like for the rest of them. It seemed he would find out when Chiron motioned to him.

"Nick Hurst." He hoped because he wasn't saying much his accent would be less noticeable. No such luck. These kids love to talk among themselves. They couldn't even wait until they had finished introducing themselves.

_Jenny_

After observing the other two introduce themselves Jenny realised the guy in the forest had known what he was talking about. On the upside she was used to being the weird one.

"I'm Jenny Lancaster." She said, nervously pushing her glasses back up her nose from where they had slipped. The feeling of eyes on her was not new, especially one that thought she was a freak. At least the others she was with were likely to be seen as the same. She felt bad about liking the fact she wasn't alone in her outcast status.

The trio sat by the fire, slightly separate from the others, not feeling too comfortable with the others. The whole experience was unpleasant for the kids. It was such a relief when Chiron suggested everyone head to bed. Nick had practically cheered.

They had followed a ten year old girl, introduced to them as Jess, to a plain cabin. There were already people inside, all of them were young not even teenagers. They Jenny and Eve were shown to the girls dormitory while Nick was shown to the boys.

"I know you probably feel, at the very least, contempt for me," Jenny started as she and Eve dumped their stuff on beds at the end of the dorm. "But for the moment can we be friends? Until we find our feet here at least." She almost regretted asking when Eve seemed to ignore her.

"I guess." Eve grumbled, Jenny wondered if she felt like an outsider as much as she and probably Nick did. From the fact Eve had refused to give up sword, much to Chiron's displeasure, she got the idea they would be stuck as weird to the rest of the camp.

"Uh, cool." Jenny smiled at Eve. She hoped this friendship would last.

End Chapter 2

Their godly parents will be introduced next chapter, unless you've guessed them already.

Limey is a term, sometimes meant offensively, for British people.


	3. What kind of camp doesn't have bacon?

Yay, another chapter of 'British demigod's reign of terror'._  
_

As I've said before, don't expect even vaguly regular updates. I have assignments to do, expect them around that time while I'm procrastinating.

There might be pairings later, don't expect them to be permanent, don't expect them until the characters are older.

* * *

_Jenny_

It was early in the morning when the first of the new campers got claimed. Jenny had fallen out of bed, much to her embarrassment. This had woken up the rest of the girls in the dorm. In the morning haze of light shining through the window, a glowing green symbol could be seen floating above Jenny's head as she hastily stood up.

A small girl passed her a mirror so she could see the green glowing circle thing. Whispers spread around the room and a girl dashed out. Jenny angled the mirror to get a better look, the symbol looked like a mix between a wheel and a round maze. She had a vague idea of its meaning. It would explain her instinctual prayer to Hecate the night before. In the bed next to her Eve rubbed her eyes as she gradually woke up. She rubbed them again for good measure after seeing the thing over her friends head.

Chiron took that moment to enter the room, his eyes automatically drawn to the symbol above the newly claimed demigod.

"Well, daughter of Hecate, it appears you have been claimed. You may move your belongings to Hecate's cabin, that's cabin twenty. Lou Ellen is the cabin leader." With that Chiron left, Jenny could be wrong but he hadn't looked happy about her parentage. She looked at Eve who seemed disinterested in what had just happened. She didn't quite want to leave her new friend after only just getting her.

_Eve_

It had been pretty much impossible to stay asleep with so many people whispering. Eve was a bit grumpy when she finally admitted she wasn't getting back to sleep anytime soon and opened her eyes. Hovering over Jenny's head was some sort of glowing thing. Had it been anyone else she would have just pulled a pillow over her head and ignored it. But for the moment Jenny was her friend so she would at least seem concerned.

It was a weird concept, being the child of a god. Things made a bit more sense now. She wondered who her godly parent was. Jenny had Hecate, who from what little Eve had learnt of Greek gods, was actually quite cool if not a bit weird. Jenny looked at her after Chiron had left. Eve wasn't sure what she wanted, other than not to leave. It hadn't taken long to figure out Jenny didn't make friends easily so didn't want to get separated just yet.

"You'll be fine, it's not like I can't talk to you anymore," Eve reassured the girl as they got dressed, they'd been provided with camp gear. A hideously bright orange tee-shirt and combat trousers. Jenny smiled a bit but Eve could see she still wasn't happy. "I'll help you move your stuff," She offered, she wasn't entirely sure why she was being so nice to the girl but in the whole of the camp Jenny didn't seem so bad. Eve flicked her hair around into a French braid while Jenny fussed with her own hair, it was too short to do much with so she pulled it up into two small ponytails. Eve kindly made them even.

Nick was waiting outside the dorm, the second the two girls were in sight he started inspecting Jenny.

"You're a demigod?" he inquired, moving her hair around, as if it would prove she was anything other than normal. He prodded the glowing symbol, it was starting to lose its brightness and would probably fade soon.

"You all are, that's why you're here." A girl was leaning on the doorframe, silhouetted by the morning sun. "I'm Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate and counsellor of cabin twenty. Follow me." The girl only looked vaguely interested about having a new camper in her cabin. Eve hiked up Jenny's bag and pushed the nervous girl towards the door so they could follow Jenny's red haired sibling.

The four of them, Nick not wanting to be left behind, traipsed over to cabin 20. It was simple, made of stone with writing on it. Lou opened the door and gestured them to enter. There was a small common area with a few doors leading off. Lou briefly explained them, leaving the dorm until last. The trio peered in, only one of the beds looked like they had been used.

"Hecate doesn't have many children and even if she does not many end up here." Lou explained dryly.

_Jenny_

The idea she had a cabin full of possible friends had been a nice thought, the reality wasn't though. Her eyes looked over the mostly bare room, trying to conceal her disappointment. At least there was someone here. Not just her.

Jenny sat on a bed, a reasonable distance from the other occupied one but not too far. Eve dumped he bag at the end and sat next to her.

"At least you won't have people running around all the time while you're trying to sleep." The kids in the blank cabin had done that, jostling the beds as they knocking into them. At some point Eve had moved her sword under Jenny's bed just to be less tempted.

_Nick_

Ever since Jenny had been claimed a small train of thought had been running through Nicks head, wondering who his godly parent could be. He had no idea. He could be related to any child in this campsite.

The group made their way to breakfast. A table full of food was surrounded by kids picking the food they wanting, some dashing off straight after while others sat nearby. Getting a closer look there wasn't any of the classic English breakfast items. Except toast. Nothing was fried or dripping with grease, for some reason this made Nick home sick. Every so often he and his mother would have a full English breakfast. It would normally end up with throwing out the pans that neither of them wanted to clean but they got cheap ones for the occasion anyway.

"There is no bacon?" Jenny whispered, almost horrified. Eve had just accepted the breakfast for what it was and picked up a few bits of fruit. The sword girl looked like she would have rather stayed in bed. Nick felt the same, it was too bright and sunny and effort.

Chiron came over while they were eating. He didn't seem to have the enthusiasm for them as he did for the other campers. Maybe because they weren't acting hyperactive, like everyone else. That easily could be explained by jetlag though. Time zones trumped his ADHD last time Nick checked. His wasn't especially bad, not with his laziness mixed in. The psychologist had been confused as to how he managed to be hyperactive and tired.

"Time for the camp tour. Follow me."

_Eve_

As they were shown around the camp Eve wondered just how any of these hyperactive meatbags were still alive. They passed a field with sword fighting, there was no full body protection, only some basic armour, no adult supervision. There was little health and safety at the archery range, no safety netting behind it. Anyone could walk past and get hit by a stray arrow. Not to mention one camper had been distracted and turned, bringing the bow and arrow around with him. The sheer amount of stupid in the air was sickening and likely to get someone killed, possibly in a horrific way.

By lunchtime they were left to their own devices. By 'left'… Chiron had left them with Lou who looked like she would rather be doing anything else. Eve could understand Jenny being left with the older camper, but she and Nick had no group other than the undetermined kiddies. They were older than the kiddies anyway. Lou at least was more helpful in her own version of the tour, pointing out the campers to avoid, who was the child of whom and who everyone worship the ground they stood on.

It was on this tour 2.0 when the second new demigod was claimed. The group had sat for lunch and Nick had somehow initiated a staring contest with someone. Jenny looked to be cheering him on. Until the kid collapsed.

For a second Eve thought the kid had died, but she couldn't bring herself to believe it. Not long later someone confirmed the kid just fell asleep and Nick had a floating symbol over his head. It was kind of funny to see him try to tilt his head to see it, it would move with his head, keeping it out of his range of vision.

"Son of Hypnos, Cabin 15." Chiron wasn't even trying anymore.

"You notice it too?" Lou stated, she smirked. "We had a war recently, some gods sided against the main ones and since the wounds still run deep don't expect people to be all cheery about newcomers. Especially one whose parent was on the other side," she explained. Eve could tell by the look on her face she knew this first hand, so Hecate had been on the wrong side, this wasn't looking good for Jenny's friend making prospects.

With this new knowledge Eve looked over the campers with a different perspective. Now she knew to look for it she could she subtle divisions between some of the kids. In fact she could see a clear division between two sides.

She had been so absorbed in examining the kids on both sides she hadn't noticed Lou bringing a guy over. He looked like a calf. Well, that was Eve's first impression anyway, his big brown eyes and sleepy expression.

"This is Clovis, head of cabin 15." Lou introduced. She might have said more but they were joined by another girl, Lou didn't look impressed but made space. "Hi Clarisse."

"Two already claimed, before a chance to have their initiation as well." Eve was not liking the sound of this. "Still, one left." The smile from the blond girl was not reassuring. Eve was yanked from her seat, it took a lot of effort on Clarisse's part. Eve was not a pushover.

_Jenny_

Watching the blond girl pulling away her friend didn't sit well with Jenny but Lou put a hand on her arm.

"If you interfere she will do it to you too. By being claimed she gives you a bye, not wanting to offend your godly parent." Lou explained looking hatefully at Clarisse. Jenny was torn, she didn't even know what was going to happen but she didn't like it.

Turns out she didn't need to help. Eve had her own hidden depths. One moment the older girl was dragging the other one along, next moment Clarisse was holding her nose in pain, blood rushing down from it. From next to her Lou perked up a bit.

"This should be good. Clarisse is a daughter of Ares, God of war. Luckily her cabin will hopefully keep out of it unless your friend insults her parentage." Lou seemed to know a lot about the workings of the camp.

Eve had taken a few steps back to get some distance from the daughter of Ares who was looking murderously at her. The British teen had taken a stance that Jenny vaguely recognised.

"Definitely interesting," Lou muttered picking up her sandwich to munch on while she watched. "Shame they aren't armed."

The two girls circles a bit, Clarisse abandoned her bleeding nose to become ready for a fight, it looked like she was trying to grasp at something, but as Lou had pointed out the neither of them had weapons. Eve looked to have the disadvantage physically, she was shorted and smaller than Clarisse but Jenny believed in her friend and willed her to win.

Clarisse lunged first, diving at Eve's stomach. In a strange manoeuvre, Eve started turning her body, pivoting on her left foot, catching Clarisse's arms and swinging her around with the momentum gained form her turn and throwing the daughter of Ares. Clarisse rolled into a tumble, straightening up as if she hadn't just been thrown by someone several years younger than her.

"Cute trick." Clarisse sneered. Eve smirked in response and waited for Clarisse to try again. For a while all the fight consisted of was Clarisse meeting the ground in some forceful manner.

"Only one demi-god has managed to beat her this badly and that is the golden boy. Your friend is interesting." Lou commented as Clarisse ate dirt again.

"I could do this all day." Eve declared, almost as a challenge. "I was always told, know when your battle is finished. Don't make me finish it for you."

_Eve_

There was something invigorating about fighting, after the first time blondie had hit the floor she had been expecting a yell for them to stop. There hadn't been anything like that so she had continued. It was fun, this girl fought in a strange head first style making it easy to redirect the attack. It reminded her of home. London was full of aggressive idiots, most of the time with knives or some form of improvised weapon.

The only way to gain respect in a place like this was by being better than them, even if it mean beating them up. It was something she specialised in. London was all touristy in places but pick the wrong place and you were in trouble unless you could handle yourself.

Blondie had backed off over to what Eve assumed was her cabin leaving the newcomer to everyone's attention. It suddenly grew more interested and Eve had a sinking feeling she had a symbol above her head.

"Well I never, a daughter of Thanatos." The whispers the furiously washed around the other campers was annoying, it was louder than it had been so far. Eve wracked her brain for Thanatos only to come up with what was probably the reason they were all talking about her.

Thanatos was the god of death.

* * *

I always pick the unusual ones, it's my modus operandi. Thanatos is probably more unusual than most.

Next chapter may contain any of the following: A quest, British snarking, still no bacon, training, more British snark and a wedgie.


End file.
